


The Game

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: So basically I’ve been watching Black Butler too much.Prompt 1:Games





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short! Also just imagine the intense Black Butler echo-y chior music playing in the background. It fits.

There was a thud, and the boy fell to the ground, the last bit of sunshine fading from his eyes.  
Blood, flowing over the cool marble as the blonds eyes widened for a split second. He felt sick, but knew he shouldn’t. This is how it must be. This is how the game is played.

“Finished, young master.” 

Came the deep, sultry and smooth voice from behind him. The tall, raven man, eyes and soul black as night stepped forward and to the blond boy’s side. “It is done.” He said again, bending down with a grin, eyes relaxed yet malevolent. He tipped the boy’s face up, away from the body on the ground. 

“Are you displeased?” He asked, dark eyes baring into golden ones. 

“No.” Kenma choked out. His eyes growing back to their normal, still, cold demeanor. The demon smiled before brushing at the child’s face. When he pulled his hand away, Kenma saw blood on his porcelain glove. Sickness coiled in the boy’s gut, and he squeezed his eyes shut, shoving the man back and turning away.

“I sense you are displeased, yet- this is what you asked of me, my lord.” Kuroo said, a smirk on his voice. “Is it not you, my young master, who says one must use their pawns, remove anyone in the way, no matter what the cost?” He continued, “Is this not how you play the game? Sitting, atop your thrown as the bodies build up below?” 

“Shut up!” The blond screamed, turning and smacking the face of the taller man. “I did not give you permission to speak.” He said in a cold, angry voice. His knuckles were white as he gripped his palm, eyes shaking uncontrollably. Kuroo only smiled, not saying another word.

“Get the carriage. We’re leaving.” Kenma said in a cold, monotonous tone before walking away without another look behind him. Kuroo only nodded and bowed towards his masters retreating back. 

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
